


Steve the Model and Sam the Photographer

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Series: Steve the Model and Sam the Photographer [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Like the title Steve's a model and Sam's a photographer. They're shooting an underwear campaign and every word of praise from Sam makes Steve blush harder. So much for professionalism.





	Steve the Model and Sam the Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really pissed when i post at 11 it goes up as published the next day. that's bullshit. i'm mad.

“Okay, Steve, simple underwear shoot, nothing you haven’t done before. The photographer is Sam Wilson. He’s really great, all the models love him and they love working with him. Are you feeling alright?” Maria asks, turning that concerned mother look on him.

Steve laughs at its authenticity despite her being childless, “Yeah, Maria, I’m fine, promise. Let’s do this.” 

She stops him just before he walks onto set, drops her chin as she looks up at him, “You’d tell me if you were nervous, right?”

“Yes.” Steve answers, kissing his agent on the cheek before walking onto camera. He’s already stripped down to the briefs they’re promoting, and oiled too, so he’s ready to shoot. 

Steve smiles, ready to meet the famous Sam Wilson, but his smile stutters when the man with a camera slung around his neck actually approaches him. Steve’s the model here, but he’ll be damned if this man isn’t hot.  

“Hi, Sam Wilson, nice to meet you.” He says, and they shake hands, “I really like your work.” 

Steve blushes thinking of Sam liking his  _ anything _ , and replies, “Steve Rogers, and thank you, same here.” 

“Great. Let’s have some fun together.” Sam says, stepping back until he’s off the white backdrop. 

Steve moves to his mark while blushing profusely.  _ Let’s have some fun together?  _ Who says shit like that at a photoshoot? 

Steve tries to shake off his nerves and moves into his first pose. The camera flashes, and Sam shouts, "Beautiful, let's keep it natural just like that." 

Steve blushes harder at the compliment and moves his hands up over his head as if stretching. "Props to whoever you oiled you up, this is great." 

The photo shoot goes on like that, Steve posing, and Sam commenting on it, directing only slightly. It would be just like any other photo shoot Steve's done except no other photographer's direction made him blush all the way down to his navel. And of course Sam commented on it, "Wow, that flush to your skin is beautiful. It's like you can blush on command." 

Sam walks up to him when they've taken more than a good twenty photos, and stands close to his side to show him. Steve tenses at the warmth of him against his bare skin, and can hardly pay attention to all the pictures in front of him, but Steve knows he took some good shots. 

"Fantastic job, Steve, you make that underwear look  _way_ better than it should." Sam praises, and then he wraps Steve up in a good hug and squeezes. "I look forward to working with you again." Sam says, grinning wide. 

Steve licks his lips uncertainly, "S-Sam, would you like to go out on a date with me? Sometime?..Maybe?" He asks, feeling more exposed now than he has the whole time standing in his damn underwear. 

But Sam smiles at him slowly, and there's no way it can be taken as anything but flirtatious. "Sure. That sounds fun." He answers, than he squints at him, "Was that why you were completely pink by the end of the shoot?" He asks.

Steve laughs, "Yeah. That doesn't usually happen when photographers say 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous,' 'keep going' but from you, I...it feels different." He looks at Sam from under his lashes knowingly, and for once it looks like Sam's the one who's blushing. Well if his skin was light enough for Steve to tell, he's sure he'd see a blush there. 

"God, I know I'm getting into trouble here." Sam murmurs to himself, smiling and shaking his head.

"Yeah, but the fun kind. It's just a coffee. I don't have another shoot for a few hours, we could go right now, y'know, once I put my clothes back on." Steve replies with a smirk. 

Sam laughs, "Damn, never thought I'd wish there were nudist cafes in New York, but here I am." 

Steve laughs with him, and rocks excitedly on his feet. "Okay, I'm gonna go change real fast. Don't move!" 

Steve runs back to his dressing room where Maria awaits, scrolling on her phone. 

"Woah, woah, what's the rush? Was the shoot good?" She asks, Steve already scrambling into his jeans.   


"Yes! It did,  _extremely_ well and now I have a date with Sam.  _Don't_ call me for anything, okay?"

Maria smirks, as he pulls his sweater over his head and starts to head back out the door. 

"Have fun!" She shouts. 

Oh, Steve's sure it's guaranteed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make this a series because I really love the idea of Steve becoming Sam's muse and him just taking a fuckton of photos of his boyfriend. And he just like posts them on instagram and they like break the social media site with likes or something. i don't know but i definitely can't leave this as being a stand alone.


End file.
